The Life And Love Of Lily Luna Potter
by BottledTalent
Summary: New story. Scorpius & Lily pairing. Chapter 1: Lost In Wonderland. No one noticed Lily as she frantically tried to find her cat that escaped her clutches during a family visit to Diagon Alley.
1. Lost In Wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have continued the series. :)

A/N: I was listening to Owl City (my favorite band) and doodling a plot down for my crack pairing Scorpius & Lily. I've sat many a day staring at the screen with the blinking cursor, not knowing how to start. I have a five page plot written out and it's growing!

**Chapter 1: **Lost In Wonderland

* * *

><p>The sights, sounds, and smells of Diagon Alley never seemed to fall sort of Lily Potter's expectations. The shops doors opened and closed with a rhythmical pace as buyers entered and exited the buildings followed by the tinkling of bells; new parchment paper and sweet cinnamon rolls floated into her nostrils as she inhaled deeply, her honey brown eyes glittering with unbridled happiness. This year she was going to Hogwarts and had managed to drag her parents to Diagon Alley three months ahead of their planned date. Ginny smiled serenely as her daughter raced ahead into the crowd. Lily was always a child who had an abundant energy and more-than-life sized curiosity, a strong thirst for learning that would help her once she was enrolled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

"Lily, don't get too far ahead of us!" Ginny's voice rose over the bustling groups of witches and wizards of all ages and sizes.

Lily paid no heed to her mother's warnings, rushing toward a shop window that displayed broomsticks, pressing her face excitedly into the cool glass.

"Dad, can I have one?" The small girl asked, silky dark red hair spilled over her shoulder as she peered up at her father.

"When you are older," He promised softly.

"How about a pet?" Ginny suggested, finally catching up after having to go around a large traveling group of witches from Romania. They had spotted the signature red hair and inquired if she was a Weasley. She informed them that she used to be a Weasley, but married Harry Potter. The gaggle of witches fell into twitters and nervous smiles. One witch brought up one of her brother's names, Charlie, who used to live in Romania training dragons but now lived in a cottage by the sea. Fleur and Charlie were a happily middle aged couple with a few children, the same as Ginny and Harry. Ginny excused herself from the group who had all but absconded her and stopped next to Harry.

"Can I get a ferret?" Lily giggled and eyed the pet shop just one building over.

Harry instantly thought of Draco Malfoy being a white ferret once that the pseudo-Mad-Eye Moody bewitched.

"James already has a ferret, and Albus has an owl. A cat maybe?" Ginny spoke as they made their way into the shop.

Owls hooted softly overhead while the rats located on the bottom rack got up on two feet to gaze up at the little girl, whiskers twitching quickly. Towards the back was the reptile section with a variety of lazy toads (in almost any color), snakes, and lizards. Lily wrinkled her nose at the rodents when her gaze fell on a sleeping pile of kittens. They were located in a display case in the center of the room, nothing about the display was extraordinary yet the cats seemed to glow. Entranced she walked closer, raising her hand to lift the plexi-glass lid. The shop owner spotted her and approached with a sales-worthy smile.

"Hello young Miss, fancy one of our special kittens?"

"Special?" She didn't take her eyes off them, grinning at the kitten who had woken up and rolled off the pile and glanced up at her for a moment before grooming itself.

"As you can see they are enchanted to glow, they'd be a trite helpful in dark places."

"Couldn't you enchant just any cat to glow?" She pondered her question asked.

"No, this is a rare breed-" The salesman sputtered to a stop when he saw Harry drawing near.

"S-sir, what a great honor it is for you to grace my small shop." Harry nodded to the man, hiding a smile as the salesman moved into an awkward bow.

"How much are these cats?" Ginny stroked a pure white one and chuckled lowly when it licked her finger.

"They are expensive, but for your daughter I'll do a special price."

"Do you want one?" Harry asked Lily, feeling good about spoiling his only daughter.

Eyes shining with love Lily answered, "Yes!"

Lily picked out her kitten as Harry paid the man at the register. The ringing of the till signaled the end of the transaction.

The pure white one took a liking to Lily and jumped up onto her shoulder.

"I think she picked me," Lily giggled as the small kitten rubbed it's cheek against hers in affection, purring all the while.

Lily held the kitten close as they exited the shop.

"I think I'll name her Freyja." The kitten meowed in response.

The crowd grew unexpectedly thick, making the family press closer together. As they passed by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a shrill whistling pop was heard from the doors, the vibrations rattling the windows. Freyja became startled, scratching and clawing herself free. George stumbled out grinning like a mad-man, he was dressed in a mad scientists uniform complete with the gloves and goggles. He was a bit charred and singing on his right shoulder, his pearly white smile was stark against his blacken face.

"Hey Harry, Sis.." George greeted and then cracked a joke. Ginny flushed and went to smacking her brother upside his head. No one noticed Lily.

She was on her hands and knees calling for her kitten. Lily's eyes caught a glowing reflection darting in and out of legs.

"Freyja!" Lily raced after her, slipping into the crowd and out of sight of her parents.

Getting shoved and pushed by the crowd in one direction and then the other, Lily finally managed to break free. Gasping for air, she held onto her side for a moment. She immediately resumed the hunt for her elusive feline. Glancing up at a sign that read 'Knockturn Alley' had an old wooden hand pointing down a shadowed flight of stone stairs. Tilting her head she weight her options. The smart choice would be to go back and find her parents and ask them for help, but then she was never one to ask help even when needed. A small glow in the darkness caught her attention once more.

"Freyja? Here kitty, kitty, kitty-puss, puss-puss." She cautiously descended the steps.

The small ball of light darted back and forth, waiting for her to come closer before floating away.

Frowning, her instincts told her to stop and turn back.

A soft melodic 'meow' floated up the stairway and into Lily's ears. With a renewed sense of hope, she placed her foot down on the last step. The hope was fleeting, feeling a sudden sharp prick of awareness. The glowing essence was gone and she could feel eyes on her in the darkness. The hair on the back of her neck started to go up. _Run, Lily Run! _Her senses screamed. Stubborn and will-ful, she turned her back on the alleyway, feigning no fear of this place. As she motioned to climb back up from where she came, hands reached out from the darkness. Cold hands.

"Grab her!"

No one heard her screams.

Ginny laughed as George broke out in boils, she did take pleasure in retaliation once in awhile.

Harry watched the siblings antics, they were so similiar to Albus and James. Speaking of children...

"Honey, where is Lily?"

"Lily?" Concern blossomed instantly as Ginny spun around, trying to find a small willowy girl with dark red hair and honey brown eyes clutching a glowing cat. But Lily wasn't there.

"Oh God!" Ginny screamed out, starting to push into the crowd.

Harry turned to George, "Alert everyone, something is not right."

Before long, Aurors and the Weasley clan were all searching for a little girl named Lily Luna Potter, that was missing.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The sudden nausea of apparating hit Lily hard and she dry heaved. Her kidnappers were discussing something in a low voice, one big mountain of a man keeping a keen eye on her, his beady squinted eyes trained on her skinny form. She bit her quivering lip, she wasn't going to cry. Lily Luna Potter, the daughter of the famous Harry Potter, does not cry. No matter how hard she convinced herself, a tear slipped down her cheek. Glaring at the mountain man, she wiped it away quickly. _One tear_, she afforded herself, no more.

Why did they want her in the first place?

Lily rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of the situation.

"No, we wait till he arrives." The leader of the group spoke up as his subordinates were getting antsy.

_Who's 'he'?_

Lily thought while getting to her feet and making herself flat against the red brick wall. They had apparated to another alleyway, but the street sounds, smells, and noise were a lot different. Cars honked as their vehicles rolled to a stop, the sounds of people talking, random musical tunes that floated in and out, and the smell of smog and sewer drifted into the narrow pathway. The building she put her back against thumped with sounds coming from the inside. Music she was unfamiliar with was muffled through the brick walls.

_Make a run for it_, scream,_ do something!_ Lily's mind tried to reason.

She shook her head, no... they'd catch her before she took five steps or place a stun spell on her. Why didn't they do it now? Probably because they didn't see her as much of a threat. A small and willowy figure that was ten and a half years old was very intimidating. Lily rolled her eyes at the thought. Suddenly the door down amongst the various dumpsters sprang open as a couple came out laughing loudly and obviously smashed. The kidnapper's attentions were diverted for just mere moments. Lily's body tensed. A chance. She'd better take it.

Slipping past her bodyguard she made for the sounds, smells, and noise of what had to be a busier portion of the city. If she could get out in the crowd, she could disappear and find help. The alley seemed to stretch on forever as she pumped her legs, adrenaline rushing through her bloodstream making her even quicker, lungs burning with every sharp intake of air. Lily almost shouted for triumph when she entered the bright glittering world of nighttime city lights. Panting, she chanced a glance over her shoulder to find her kidnappers staring from the shadows. Feeling childish, she stuck her tongue out at them, a momentary victory. If only she could have seen the car coming. A sickening crunch followed by the sound of brakes slamming, her body twisting in the air to land hard on the dirty concrete below and darkness invaded her world once more.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

End chapter. Read and review! Scorpius will make an appearance next chapter! :)


	2. New Sense Of Sight

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2:** New Sense Of Sight

* * *

><p>Lily awoke with a start. She listed to the side, regaining her balance, her body feeling strangely light. After the haze of confusion left her she stared at four white walls of a hospital room. Blinking slowly she could see someone lying on the bed in front of her. The slow steady beeping of the sleeping patient was the only sound that filled the small occupied space, curtains were drawn around the slumbering body. Who was it? She came closer, lifting her hand to move the drape, only to find her hand sift right on through.<p>

A feeling of sudden dread rocked her to the core.

_Am I dead?_

She swiped at the curtain a few more times with the same result. Willing her body to move forward, she passed through the light drapery to see her prone body lying still as the dead. Lily's body was covered in bandages, but the pallid cheeks with a sprinkle of freckles shone as well as a few tendrils of her dark red mane peeked through. She wanted to cry, but nothing came. She wanted to scream, but they were silent. Utterly morose, she floated next to a beside mirror to peer at herself. There was some color left to her spectral form and a sense of hope filled her being. Most ghosts she read about in a magical book were one color and usually a plain white to slate gray. She still didn't know exactly what she was, but with the sound of her heart beeping off the monitors soothed her shaken soul.

The door to the room opened and revealed a young woman in a red business suit. She looked fashionable enough with her brown hair expertly tied into a bun, thin black glasses rested on the bridge of a perfectly straight nose, and the expression the young woman wore was one of concern. A nurse followed in shortly after.

"Do we know who she is?"

"No, paramedics were called to the scene. She didn't have any identification on her."

'I'm Lily, my name is Lily!' She spoke with effort, only to have it fall on silent ears.

The lady in the red business suit removed the clipboard from under her arm and started to jot down notes.

"Did anyone see what happened?"

"No...I'm not really sure. You should check in with the police department and the paramedics that handled her case." The nurse spoke softly, turning away to pause at the threshold.

"Thank you Joanne."

The nurse smiled, "Do your best Anna."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_6 Months Later_**

A tall slender platinum blonde stood at the doorway to the Potters residence. Reaching for the latch to knock on the door, the lion holding the latch in its mouth growled for a moment, opening it's large maw and echoing a roar into the house. A few moments later a messy dark haired boy with emerald green eyes greeted his friend.

"Bloody time you got here." Albus gave the boy a short grin before turning back inside, his friend following.

"Apologies, my parents were reluctant on letting me come here." The tall blonde with mercury silver eyes looked about the dwelling finding it cosy. It was nothing like his home, rather a manor, with it's cold dark corridors and empty halls. This abode was filled with handed down heirlooms, moving pictures on the walls, colorful assortment of decor in the living room and a rug that would shift pleasantly beneath your feet. It wasn't just anesthetically pleasing to the eye, it filled one with a warmth he could not place or describe, just feel.

"Albus, who was that?" A soft female voice called from the kitchen.

"It was just my friend, Mum." Albus replied.

Ginny came out of the kitchen area supporting a tea tray with sweets.

"Ah, Scorpius dear." She greeted warmly.

This wasn't the first time Ginny had a close encounter with Scorpius, rather the fact that Albus did indeed get sorted into Slytherin. Albus had met Scorpius on the train to Hogwarts for his first year, they talked and instantly connected with each other, sharing doubts and fears and unquestionable excitement. During the sorting ceremony, after seeing Scorpius's nervous face in the group of first years yet to be sorted and knowing a little about the young Malfoys history, he did not correct the sorting hat when it placed him in Slytherin. Harry and Ginny did not love Albus any less and were proud to have a Slytherin as a son, after all he was named after one of the bravest men Harry ever known and the most powerful wizard he had ever learned from.

"Pumpkin juice? Home made recipe." Ginny offered which Scorpius took a glass with a nod of thanks.

"I won't keep you boys any longer," Smiling at the young boys, she placed the tea tray down on the table and scurried back to the kitchen.

"You're mum is nice." Scorpius commented as he sipped his Pumpkin juice, the spicy smooth flavor gave him a warming sensation in his stomach. His mother, Astoria, wasn't a mean or negligent mother, if anything she was overbearing and concerned about his well-being. Scorpius couldn't help but notice Albus's mother was good-looking for her age, but before he could dwell on it any further, Albus started up the stairs.

He spotted an unfamiliar spot of speckled light, as if something was being reflected onto a tangible surface. Scorpius stopped for a moment while Albus continued to plod along and already mounted the second flight. On the landing a form took shape. It was an apparition of a girl that floated back and forth as if bored with the afterlife. Scorpius never visited the Potters residence before so he chucked it off to a ghost that lived within the house. His breath caught when her eyes caught his before turning away, then glancing back sharply at him as if in shock. He stood gaping at this see-through figure. Little full lips opened and closed as she talked, but he could barely hear her. A faint voice, but not distinguishable words. The apparition started to fade, losing energy. He stepped forward and reached out only to be grabbing into empty space.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Albus stood beside him with a confused look. He discovered Scorpius wasn't following him and went back down one landing.

"Do you have... ghosts here?" Scorpius asked tentatively, remembering the ghosts at Hogwarts.

His friend replied with a raised eyebrow, "No. Why?"

"No reason." _I must be going bonkers._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_He saw me!_

Lily twirled about her hospital room she occupied now for six months. At first she could only move about the room, never leaving it. The only time she could visit another place is thinking about her home and wishing she were there. She'd appear at a random spot in the house and would spy on her parents and siblings. Lily had tried numerous times to make contact with them, but they could neither see or hear her. She was about to give up all hope when a friend of Albus's happened upon their house. Excited at the prospect of him being able to see her she tried speaking. His eyes widened a little as he leaned forward towards her incorporeal body. She could feel her energy waning and didn't want to leave the house yet, not when she finally found someone that could see her and maybe even hear her.

The void sucked her back into the dreary and drab hospital room.

In order for Lily to function, she needed to store her energy by sleeping or resting in one spot. Once her levels were restored she could move an object or try to speak, but that sucked out a lot of energy in one go and it left her weak and depleted for some time after. Her kidnappers never returned to steal her body or follow through with whatever plans they had. Inside she had a twisted sense of haunting them for a bit, terrorizing them until they wet their pants. Only in daydreams though, since the only two places she could appear was her hospital room and the house she lived in.

The only one to keep her from going crazy was the social worker Annabelle.

The young woman would bring her flowers, this time it was a green ceramic vase holding purple lisianthus with a teddy bear wrapping his furry arms around the base. Anna was a good person and in charge of her case. She would visit Lily and sit by her bedside, talking to her still sleeping form wondering who Lily was and if the little girl would ever wake up. Lily faintly wondered if Anna would visit today. Lily leaned over and sniffed the flowers, scenting nothing. Of course being incorporeal has it's setbacks, she could not smell, taste, or touch. The only two things she was gifted with was sight and invisibility.

Lily hovered over a nearby chair and settled down there, her eyes fluttering shut, the young boy with blonde hair and silver grey eyes flitted across her memory. A smile graced her lips.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

End chapter.

A/N: I know much didn't go on in this chapter, but it was necessary to explain a few things. I'm not giving all the details away, but there will be MANY chapters to this story. Review please!


End file.
